The Creator
by TwilightCr8zed
Summary: She is the creator of Vampires, Wearwolfs, and Shape-shifters. She is going to meet the Volturi, the Cullen's, the Denali's, and the Quileute wolves. Putting fear into the fearless Volturi and making her on rules. Bringing back someones mate and another's sister. Athanasia is powerful and a born leader... full summary inside. *The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer...
1. Prologue

*The Twilight Saga and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Prologue

For thousands of years my creations have lived. I have created Vampires, Wearwolfs, and Shape shifters. The first Vampire to exist was a man named Henry. He was twenty-eight years old when murdered. He was my bestfriend and I loved him like a brother. You see... I have power that no one could ever have, unless I gave it to them; which I wouldn't think of doing. The power I possess could end or save a life, it could be used for good or bad.

When Henry was killed I decided to bring him back to life, but this time I wanted to change him and make him better. I gave him strength, speed, beauty, and immortality. I should have done it right; because of my anger towards the humans that killed him I created a monster that could kill the very beings that killed him.

I'll be honest; I did regret creating this creature, so that's when Wearwolfs come in. I learned that what I created could infect other humans and change them into Vampires. I wasn't going to go around killing everyone of them myself, so I created Wearwolfs to do it for me. They did kill some, but soon the wolves began to feed off of humans as well.

At this point I wasn't sure what to do. So I went on trying to save as many humans as I could. I found Henry over a hundred years later; dreading what needed to be done and reluctantly killed him. Of course I tried to turn him human again, which was a bad idea - it wouldn't work and only made him worse. I learned that once someone becomes a Vampire or Wearwolf that I can't change them back. I know it doesn't make sense since I turned Henry into a Vampire, but that's how it is. I can make a human into anything, but if that thing allows them to still have access to a human like body than I can not make them human again, but if it's something like a tree or rock ect. I can make them human again. That's what I used to think anyway, now after all these of years I can turn a vampire or any other of my creations human again, but they can't be over one hundred years old.

I can also turn an animal human, and if I do they will end up with two forms; human and that animal. That's where shapeshifters come from. It was an experiment to see if I could change an animal human. There were only a few of them; wolf, tiger, fox, bear, and panther. They could change into humans but not for long, the transformations only lasted for three years before they couldn't turn human anymore. One thing they kept was their communication, meaning that they were smarter than your average animal. The creation of shapeshifters happened years after the creation of Vampires and Wearwolfs.

Soon I made the first shapeshifting human, her name was Raylip. She could change into any species she wanted to. It was amazing. We spent 174 years together and we learned a way to kill vampires. You had to rip them apart and burn the pieces. The only creature who had no need to be burned were wearwolfs. Just like how vampire venom is poison to wearwolfs, wearwolfs venom is poison to vampires. Crazy right? I bet your like, "Wearwolfs have venom?", surprisingly they do.

Of course both types of venom is poison to shapeshifters, saddly that's how Raylip died. I wanted to save her, but she stopped me and said:

"You can't save everyone. Sometimes we are meant to die. You'll know when you're really meant to save someone."

Her words have always been on my mind, I knew that she was right and I begrudgingly took her advise. So ever since then I only save a life when it is essential.

About two centuries later l learned of a coven called the Romanians who became the rulers of the vampire world. I didn't care, to me it was a lot of help. They enforced rules or laws, but their rule ended centuries later when another coven called the Volturi came and destroyed them. The only two left were Stefan and Valdimir. The Volturi began their rule. The leaders were Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. They gained new members and over the centuries had two leave, surprisingly they weren't forced to stay.

The Volturi still rule today and I notice how they have become Power hungry and devilish in ways. I don't really pay attention to them, for I have to also watch the wearwolfs and shapeshifters. I don't go around watching, I use my magic every decade to check on each of my creations.

Thanks to Cauis the wearwolfs were hunted to near extinction, which I do not appreciate. After what he did there were only four left and only one of them was a female. They have all died now, but there is a new generation. The Wearwolfs try to not bit anyone, which I am grateful for. The transformation is as painful as it is to become a vampire. Wearwolfs can not live forever like a vampire or shapeshifter can, the longest is 300 years.

The shapeshifters are able to kill vampires - I'm not sure about Wearwolfs - but they have to shift into a curtain animal. If they are whole shifters (meaning they can shift into any species) or even just part shifter ( meaning they can only shift into one animal) than they can kill vampires and it depends on the animal. This includes (any kind of...): Wolf, fox, tiger, lion, leopard (also called panther), and cheetah. These are the only ones because they are some of the fiercest animals alive. Well I'm not so sure about the fox, but they aren't slow. Whole shifters can live forever, but a part shifter can only live forever if they don't stop shifting.

Here I am today, the year is 2012 and I'm going to finally make my presence known. I'm going to Volterra to meet the Volturi.

After all I am practically their mother.

Authors note:

This is my new story. I hope you all like it :)


	2. Chapter 1 Volterra, Italy

Chapter 1

Getting to Volterra was easy. I traveled from Australia to Italy in less than three hours; though transporting would have been much faster, I enjoyed it. When I was in Italy I found the road in which led to my destination; after checking for any signs of cars, I made one appear. The car was a 2007 Ferrari F430 Spider in black. I hopped in and drove. The drive wasn't very long and before I knew it I was in Volterra.

I found a place close to the castle to park my car - the near by humans stared. I debated on which entrance would be best for entering the castle, and soon decided on the front. I looked around as I walked inside; 'Not bad' I thought. I saw an elevator and got on, not knowing where to go I used my powers to make the elevator go to the correct floor.

When it stopped I exited and started walking, only stopping when I caught sight of a human women behind a desk; she had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a slim body. Honestly, she was a very pretty human. I have red hair, silver/ gray eyes, and a perfectly slender body, but I am not one to brag or be conceded.

As I walked towards the desk she turned to look at me.

"Ciao(Hello)," she said with a kind smile.

"Buon pomeriggio(Good afternoon)," I replied.

"Come posso aiutarvi?(How can I help you?)," she asked.

"Parli inglese?(Do you speak english?)," I asked her. She stared at me then finally spoke.

"Yeys(=yes), not good," I nodded and took note of her noticeable accent. It wasn't heavy, so it was comprehensible. I decided to test the waters and see how well she could speak English.

"Where in the the castle, is the Volturi?" She thought about it then responded.

"Do you... know dem(=them)?" I sighed.

"Something like that. So where are they?" I asked.

"Umm... they are in de(=the) throne room." I nodded and smiled. I stepped away from the desk and looked away from her for a minute; turning back I smiled again.

"Si parla bene l'inglese, ma è necessario più pratica(You speak English well, but you need more practice)," I said. She nodded at me and I walked away, then stopped.

"Oh sì, e grazie(Oh yes, and thanks)," I turned back around and started walking again.

"You are welcome," she said as I made my way down the hall. I could tell that she a bit hesitant in letting me go - sensing that I wasn't human. The only human thing about me are my ability to eat human food and sleep; my outside appearance is inhumanly beautiful, even more so than a Vampire. Like the Volturi I wore a cloak, the difference being that mine is white with silk and a silver chain attached.

I approached the door that led to the throne room. I knew it was the room I was told they would be in, I could hear them talking and their were many of them. Smiling I opened the door and walked in. At the sound of the door everyone turned their attention in my direction.

"Who are you?" Someone hissed, it only made me laugh.

"How dare you laugh?" he asked again. I stopped when I heard growls being released in the air. I was amused by their behavior and turned to the man who spoke. Not surprised to see it was Caius.

"What?" I asked with a smile. The glare he gave me was comical, for lack of better words. I looked around to see their guards in crouches while the constant sound of growls and hiss erupted from their chests, as the instinct to defend their masters took over.

I could feel that someone was using their gift on me - which didn't really matter - and were having no luck; the gift was supposed to cause me tremendous pain. Turning to the owner of said gift I glared at her.

"I would stop that if I were you little girl," I sneered. Usually I'm not aggressive to people, even if they did something to me, but something about the Volturi made them the exception to my aggressive side. The looks they all gave me were ones of hate.

"Silence!" Aro told his guard and they obviously obeyed his command as the slipped out of their crouches, but were still tensed to attack if needed. "Who are you?" Aro asked. Giving another smile I spoke.

"Just call me mother," I sang and gave a satisfied smirk.

Chapter end~

Yay I hope you like it and don't worry it will get better... I hope.

Lol

Review

:D


	3. Chapter 2 The Volturi

Chapter 2

Everyone stared at me with glares, all except for Aro and Marcus. Aro wore a look of amusement, while Marcus looked bored. I don't know much about the Volturi, but I could tell that something happened to Marcus that has sent him into an eternal depression.

"You know, I don't appreciate being glared at," I said.

"Explain yourself," Caius growled. Turning my attention to him I raised a eyebrow.

"Or?" I asked him.

"You don't ask the questions. Now who are you?" Aro turned to him.

"Peace brother," Peace brother? Wow... pretending to be civilized I see.

"Who are you?" Aro asked me politely. I put a finger on my chin and pretended to think about it. Aro sighed then spoke.

"If you won't talk, we'll have to make you." With a jerk of his head two guys were holding my arms. This is the real Aro. "Now will you cooperate or will we have to be more forceful?"

"You don't scare me," I smirked. Next thing I know, someone is holding me by the neck.

"Don't disrespect my masters," she hissed in my face.

"Enough Jane," Aro said. She turned to him and than reluctantly let go of me. I was getting really irritated with these people, so I decided that it was time to show them whose boss. Breaking away from the two males I sent them flying into the wall. I turned to Jane - using the same kind of gift she has, I caused her pain.

"I have tried to be nice and not show my hostility, but you are all working on my nerves. I will not stand for such rude behavior. I brought your kind into this world and it will be easy to take you out; I'll advise you to know your place." I said calmly, but you could hear the threat in it. Jane was still on the floor screaming (unlike her I don't need to keep my eyes on her for her to feel pain) with her brother at her side trying to help by cutting her senses, but I wouldn't let him.

"Are you doing this?" he asked with anger. I looked him in the eyes and answered.

"Yes and I won't let you cut off her senses as help," he gave me a glare. I'm not a mean person, but what would you do if someone attacked you for no reason. I wasn't this kind of person, so I decided to be nice and end her agony. She laid on the ground panting and looking at her brother. I could hear someone move behind me - they grabbed me from behind, holding me by the neck.

"Don't move," he said. I sighed, 'I guess I'll have to scare the hell out of them, but how?... Fire.' I thought to myself.

"No. You don't move," I said. I used mind control so that he would do what I said. "Remove your hands from my neck and stand back," I commanded him. When he did what I told him, I looked around me.

"Don't listen to her Felix!" Caius yelled.

"He's not going to listen to you. Oh don't get me wrong, he hears you, he just isn't going to do as you say. He only listens to me now."

"How?" Aro asked.

"Easy. There's a lot you don't understand about me. You see I'm practically like all of your mother. I'm the creator of vampires, wearwolfs, and shape shifters. I could easily destroy you all, so if I were you I would respect me and do as I say."

"Lies," Caius spoke. "We will show you no respect."

"Speak for yourself Caius dear. I'm sure everyone else wants to live. Am I right?" I looked around and saw everyone frozen in place. "Shall I prove it?"

"Yes." Aro spoke up. Nodding I turned to Caius.

"Since you say you will not show me respect, I guess I'll have to make you fear me." I felt my eyes glow and l turned them black; my entire eye was dark and not just my irises. I conjured up fire and threw it his way. His expression was one of horror. He thought it would hit him, but I had put a physical shield around him. When the fire came in contact with the shield it went out. "How's that for proof?" I growled. He didn't even move, no one did.

"When?" Aro asked.

"When what?" I was confused.

"When were vampires created?"

"Sometime in 300 AD. The first vampire was a friend of mine, basically I tried to bring him back to life and give him immortality and the other characteristics of a vampire, all except for the blood drinking. It went wrong because of my anger and hatred towards the humans who killed him. I made him a monster that could kill the very humans that killed him. Vampires got out of hand so I created wearwolfs to do the killing of them, but soon learned that they acted the same. Shapeshifters were created last, and that's all I will tell you."

"But... How?" Aro pressed.

"Magic," I sang.

"Your a witch?" he asked.

"Definitely not. A witch isn't powerful like me. I could give life or take it. Witches are limited in the things they could do. What I am doesn't have a name because I am the one and only."

"What is your name?" He gulped, he could tell that I had taken offense to him calling me a witch.

"Athanasia... As for last name, I don't have one. I wasn't born, I was created, "After I spoke everyone around us seemed to snap out of their frozen state as they stared at me. "Now will you all show me respect or not?" I raised a brow. I remembered that my eyes were still black and changed them back to their original silver/ gray. I saw that they all nodded their heads.

"Good... Now what do you all do around here?" I questioned.

"Well, we were awaiting Heidi." Aro said.

"Why?"

"She is bringing our... Food," he was nervous and I could tell. 'Good, that means he fears me,' I thought.

"So she fishes for humans to eat? Hmm... That's... Revolting," I hissed, causing every person in the room to flinch, even Marcus. "I'll be here when she arrives with your "meal", and I-" I stopped at the sound of people approaching the door.

"Follow me - here is the throne room," I heard someone say; my guess is that it's this Heidi woman. The door opened and in walked a group of tourist, even three children and the sight angered me.

"If one of you touches a human, you will die," I growled low enough that only vampires could hear me. I could hear the humans saying 'wow' or 'cool' about the room. "Freeze," I said freezing the humans in their place, when I unfreeze them they won't remember a thing. Looking around I glared.

"You kill children?!" The room was quiet. "So you won't talk huh? Shall I force it out of you?"

"We don't think about that," Aro admitted.

"Are you the only one who speaks Aro? What about you give me an answer..." I pointed at Cauis. "you had no problem voicing your thoughts before, and these four who seem to like attacking me or giving me intense death glares." I turned to Jane, her brother, Felix, and the other man.

"Well-" I cut Caius off.

"For now on you all take orders from me. That includes you three "kings". I want to know everything that happens and you must discuss all decisions with me; my word is final," I said. They all seemed shocked.

"But we are the rulers of the vampire world," Caius said.

"Yes, and I created it, like I said before I could also easily end it - you all at least; I won't punish all vampires because of your decisions. I remember how you got your positions. Poor Romanians, I bet they would love revenge. I allowed them to rule because it helped me and when you took over I allowed that too, but I'll warn you now don't try anything funny with me. For some reason when it comes to the Volturi my patients runs thin." I growled at him. "Capire(understand)?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good." I turned to the humans and made them disappear. I sent them on another tour of Italy. No one said a word and I was glad. I knew that they needed to feed, so I got an idea.

"How about you go out and hunt, of course in groups." Everyone stared at me. "Well?" they nodded.

The groups were decided and half of them set out, while the other half waited for their turn. I know that they dislike me, but I don't care. It's time for some changes... and I'm just the women to make them.

Chapter end~

It will get better soon.

Review please

:D


	4. Chapter 3 Discussions

Chapter 3

I've been in Volterra for a week now, honestly it's been pretty easy living here so far. No one disobeys my rules and they respect me, even if they don't want to. I still let Aro, Marcus, and Caius keep their place on their thrones - I'm not trying to replace them - and they seemed relieved, with the exception of Marcus. Big surprise. I really need to learn what his problem is one of these days.

I walked to the castles kitchen to find something to eat. Using my magic I had filled the kitchen with food for myself - since I am the only one besides the human secretary that eats human food. I decided to eat a sandwich, cleaning up after. A few minutes later I heard someone enter the kitchen, turning around I saw that it was Demetri.

"Yes?" I asked. He seemed hesitant to speak; that's one thing that they all do, their very cautious around me, but I'm not complaining. "What is it Demetri?"

"Aro was wondering if you could hold a meeting with him and Caius." I stared at him then sighed.

"Yeah sure. When?" I questioned.

"Now." I raised a eyebrow. "If you want... of course."

"Relax, I'm not going to set you on fire," I said with a smirk as he gulped. "Are they in Aro's office?" He nodded.

"Okay, you can go now. Tell them I'll be there and I want Marcus there as well, is that understood?"

"Yes." He walked out of the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water.

I transported myself to the office and opened the door. I walked in and saw the three Volturi leaders sitting, and when they saw me they stood up and bowed; I nodded my head in return. Aro started moving to give me his seat at his desk, but I stopped him.

"No need Aro, any seat will suffice," I said calmly. He nodded at me and we all sat down. "Now let's get down to business. You want to talk to me about something and I'm guessing that it's essential?"

"Yes. We were planning on going to visit some old friends," he said.

"All of you?" I was confused. I looked at Caius to see that he was trying to hide his anger. "Caius? if you have something to say... say it." He seemed to ponder his decision.

"Well, I was just wondering why we must tell you everything we do. I still find it to be ludicrous and-" I cut in.

"Ludicrous you say? Well if you were to do your jobs and stop being so power hungry and nefarious, there wouldn't be a need for me to be here! The only one who isn't that way is Marcus." That seemed to make Caius angrier.

"You know what?!" He yelled. I glared at him.

"Brother, don't be a fool," Aro said, trying to stop the situation before it went haywire.

"Oh please Aro, no one likes a suck up. I know you have something to say about me too so just say it," I hissed. He seemed surprised and nervous. I sighed. "I promise not to get mad and "accidentally" turn you to ash." I put my hand over my heart and said, "Scouts honor." My voice was laced with innocence.

"I just wanted to know how much longer you will be staying here," he said warily. I looked passed him and at the wall. I began to think about my answer and I came up with one.

"When you are all ready to do your jobs correctly. You must understand something... the fact that I begrudgingly allow you all to live and keep your place as leaders of the vampire world, is a privilege and not a necessity." I stood up and turned to Marcus. "We must speak privately sometime soon." He looked up at me and nodded.

"Of course," He said, with a dead emotionless voice. I turned to Caius.

"If your unhappy with the way things are, I could always end your misery for you." I smirked and then turned to Aro. "Did that answer what you wanted to know?" He nodded. "Good. Now what were you saying about your old friends?" I sat back down.

"Um yes... Next month we are going to pay them a visit. Their names are the Cullen's-" Aro said.

"Cullen's?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"The leader of their coven is Carlisle Cullen. Many centuries ago he lived with us, but soon left because of his different way of life." What Aro was telling me had me confused.

"Different way of life?"

"They drink animal blood, not wanting to kill humans. I think its ridiculous," Caius put in. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe that I was speaking to you," I said. By the look on his face I could tell that he wanted to say something back, but said nothing. "Continue Aro."

"Besides that, their coven associates with shape shifters. It's strange."

"How so?"

"They also have a hybrid among them." Hybrid? Really? This family seems interesting... I might want to meet them.

"Half human half vampire child. How old is the child?"

"Renesmee is seven years old. She officially stopped growing so we are going to see how she turned out," Aro spoke. I thought about what he has said so far and came to a conclusion.

"I'll be accompanying you. I want to meet the Cullen's."

"What?" Caius asked. I glared at him then spoke.

"It's my choice, end of discussion," I said sternly. "What day exactly will we be going?"

"November 21st. Is that okay?"

"Of course, of course... I need to go right now, I have some things to take care of." We all stood up from our seats. "I'll see you three later." I walked out of the door and to my room.

When inside, I did research on the Cullen's using my powers. I learned that Carlisle was a doctor. It was a surprise to me since he was a vampire and it was shocking enough to learn that they live off of animal blood and not human. These people are very... I don't want to say interesting again, maybe... amazing or astonishing.

I know how excited I am to learn more about the Cullen's and their life style. I put up a protection barrier on my room and got into bed. Closing my eyes I began to think about what the future could hold for me.

Chapter end~

I hope it was okay.

Review

:D


	5. Chapter 4 Marcus

Chapter 4

My morning had been boring so far. I did the usual - for most people - by getting dressed and eating breakfast. I went to the throne room where everyone was and stood by myself. Of course out of respect everyone said "Hello" or "Good morning" to me, and to be honest, I could care less if they did or not. I said hello back then allowed my mind to wonder.

I had been thinking about Marcus; still I tried to figure out why he was such a downer. I like him, but only as a friend. He is nice even though he doesn't say much to me, I can just tell. I noticed that he is the only Volturi leader without a mate and thought that maybe that was the problem.

I decided to find out, but I wanted him to tell me. Who knows, maybe I could help.

"Marcus?" I called him. He turned to me with a blank expression.

"Yes?" he asked. I smiled at his lack of enthusiasm and it made me wonder what he was like as a human.

"Come with me, we must talk." He stood up and followed me as I exited the room. I walked into his personal office and took a seat on the couch that was in the right corner of the room. I patted the seat next to me, telling him to sit there. He walked over and sat down. "Will you tell me why you are so depressed? I may be able to help." He watched me for a moment then sighed.

"My mate was killed a long time ago in battle. Ever since her death, I haven't been the same." He looked so sad talking about the past and I felt bad for bringing it up, but I needed to know.

"What was her name?" I questioned.

"Didyme. She was Aro's sister." Aro's sister? Hmmm...

"What were things like before she died?" He looked at the floor then back up at me.

"Well, Didyme and I fell in love and were "tremendously happy." I was so happy that I was no longer interested in "Aro's plans for domination." After a few centuries, Didyme and I consider leaving the Volturi and Aro was happy and gave his blessing," he spoke sadly. I thought about what he said and something stuck to me; 'After a few centuries, Didyme and I consider leaving the Volturi and Aro was happy and gave his blessing'. It didn't fit well together, I know the type of person Aro is. He is power hungry and loves to collect gifted vampires, letting Marcus go would be a great loss.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad or anything," I apologized.

"That's okay," he said with more emotion than I have ever seen him use. I knew that I needed to confront Aro about this and figure out what really happened; if my accusations are correct, Aro killed his own sister - biological sister.

"I could...bring her back to life...if you want," I said slowly, making sure he understood what I was offering.

"What? How?...Wait would you really do that?" I nodded. I have never seen Marcus actually look happy. Try picturing it, you can't right? Exactly, weird. For some reason Marcus felt kinda like a brother to me, and physically he was the youngest of the three Volturi "kings".

"Yes I would...I have a question for you," I pressed. He gestured me to continue. "How old were you when you were turned into a vampire?"

"I wasn't even twenty yet, so about nineteen." I nodded and smirked.

"Cool. You remind me of a younger brother," I said. It was so weird having a easy, non emotionless, uptight conversation with Marcus. He seemed to act more like his self, and instantly I noticed how he began to go back to his emotionless state. Something isn't right. I stood up and walked out of the room, a gift is being used and I want to know who's using it; I've felt it before and knew who the gift owner was. Chelsea.

She can strengthen or loosen the emotional ties between people or vampires. It was beginning to make sense now. I walked up to Aro and used his gift against him. I saw everything. Aro killed his sister. He found Chelsea soon after and has her use her gift on Marcus to keep him bond to the Volturi. I knew something wasn't right, if Marcus's mate was dead he would want to follow after. I stared at Aro in disgust and a new hatred. It wasn't fair that Marcus has to suffer because of him. I walked away and stood in the middle of the room.

"Chelsea." I pointed to her. She looked shocked.

"Yes?" You could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"Come," I ordered as I gestured for her to walk over to me. She did as told and stood about a two feet radius away from me. I circled her in a threatening way. "You have an interesting gift, yes?" She nodded her head. "And what is it?" I already know.

"I can strengthen or loosen the emotional ties between people or vampires," she said coolly. I nodded then gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Do you use your gift for forcefully bonding someone to this coven?" She looked hesitant again and turned to look at Aro. I turned her back to face me then heard a growl. It came from her mate Afton. "Problem?" I asked. He glared then shook his head. 'I thought so' I said in my head. "Be honest. You won't get into trouble..." I could tell that Aro, Chelsea, and Afton were tense. I looked at Aro, "... and no one will try to punish you for telling, I won't allow that," I said. I looked at her and saw her relax some as well as Afton.

"Yes, but only really on one person... Marcus." At that moment Marcus walked in the room looking a little surprised. He turned to Aro.

"You let Chelsea use her gift on me?" he asked Aro with an emotionless tone. You couldn't read his expression.

"It was for your good," said Aro in his fake, friendly voice. Pretending that he cares.

"How brother?" Marcus was getting closer to the thrones, so I walked to catch up with him and stepped in front of him.

"No." I shook my head at him. "I told you what I would do." He reluctantly backed away and nodded his head. "Chelsea? Either you break the bond or I can do it," I said to her.

"I can do it." I nodded and Marcus blinked his eyes. Bond broken.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as did Marcus. "Now Aro I know your secret and I would tell, but I know someone who would rather tell it and we'll just have to wait." He looked nervous. "You have a pretty wife. Keep an eye on her, we wouldn't want her to come up missing." I smirked. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Athanasia?" I turned to Marcus.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright dear?" I smiled at that.

"Don't call me dear, call me... Sister!" I sang and laughed at his bewildered expression. "I told you that you remind me of a younger brother. So I'm feeling really nice right now, Chelsea? Heidi? Would you like to hang out, you know girl time?" They seemed surprised, but nodded. "Great." I would've invite some more people, but I couldn't ask the Volturi leaders wives, Renata wouldn't leave Aro, and Jane hates me too much. "Come on we can go to my room. Later everyone, later brother." I walked out of the room with the two girls following behind me.

We spent time talking, watching movies, magic shopping (when we pick out things we want from online or a magazine and I use my magic to make it appear) and did each others makeup and hair. It was a lot of fun and we grew closer. Honestly I would love to get along with every member of the Volturi, but I need to take it slow. After the girls left my room with their stuff I called for Marcus.

When Marcus was in my room I turned to him and smiled. It was like he was a whole different person.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"You want to do it now?" he asked me, I just nodded.

"We will do it outside." I smiled and he smiled back. "I hope your ready."

"Of course." I nodded and told him to follow me.

It was time to meet Didyme.

Chapter end~

I hope it was okay and don't worry she will meet the Cullen's soon.

Review

:D


	6. Chapter 5 Didyme

Chapter 5

Marcus and I made our way outside to the castle garden - which wasn't too amazing; I should make it look more presentable, but there's no point it's not my home. Turning to Marcus I smiled at him.

"Ready?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"Well, I could do it two ways. Either I use your memories of her or I could use an object that belonged to her, so basically I need to be able to see what she looks like. It will help me perform the resurrection in a... quick manner."

"Well, you may use my memories," he said.

"Actually, I... uh... Know what she looks like due too Aro's memories." I looked away from him with a sigh. "Lets get started shall we?"

"Oh, yes of course." I closed my eyes and thought back to Aro's memories of his sister Didyme. Looking through the memories I began to think of her being here in her solid vampiric form.

After five minutes I opened my eyes. I looked at Marcus who was staring at me, and I nodded my head to what was in front of us. He turned to look at what held my attention. You could see the outline of a female body, until a women was presented to us. She had pale skin, long black hair that makes her look paler, red lips, and she wore all black.

I heard Marcus gasp and saw the awed expression on his face. Looking at Didyme I noticed that they shared the same expression. I backed away when they embraced eachother, it seemed like a very personal and intimate moment.

Ten minutes went by, so I decided to break up the reunion so that we may get back to the situation at hand. I cleared my throat to get their attention, and when they realized that they weren't alone they were a little embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed you two. I don't mind your public display of affection, you haven't seen eachother for over eight hundred years. Just try to minimize the amount of ensconce in your embraces when I'm around, please," I said with a smile. They both nodded in unison.

"Who are you?" Didyme asked politely.

"I'm Athanasia, nice to meet you Didyme." She looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" She stared at me. I turned to Marcus and gave him the go ahead.

I spent the next thirty minutes listening to Marcus explain who I am and what has happened since I arrived. When he finished, Didyme looked at me in awe and happiness. I focused and could feel that she had a gift. She carries "an aura of happiness" that affects others when they are near and it can cause some to fall in love with her, its a interesting gift.

"Wow, so your like our mother in ways?" I laughed at how her eyes widened in excitement.

"You could say that, but I think of Marcus as my younger brother." She smiled.

"That's nice, and thank you for bringing me back," she said. I waved my hand.

"No need to thank me, I wanted to... especially after I learned how you died." She frowned and looked at Marcus. "You should tell him," I said. She sighed in defeat.

"What is it?" Marcus asked, looking between Didyme and myself.

"How do you think I died Marcus?" Didyme asked. Her expression was one of pain and worry.

"We never knew who it was that killed you." I felt great pity towards Marcus, he was just too naive in his ways; thought it isn't all his fault, Aro fed him lies of brother ship and trust as he committed an outrageous act that changed Marcus' life forever.

"That's a lie," she said. Marcus gave a questioning look. "Aro is the one who killed me," she said with a frown.

"What? Why, your his sister?" I stepped closer to them, I could tell that Didyme was having trouble with how she should answer.

"He didn't want to loose your talent. You were both considering leaving, you were so happy that you were no longer interested in "Aro's plans for domination." After Didyme died, you were an empty man so when he had found Chelsea, he had her make you feel loyalty to the Volturi," I said, as I watched his expression change from confusion to shock, until he looked beyond angry.

"I'm going to kill him," Marcus hissed threw clenched teeth.

"No you won't," I said in a calm voice. I would let Marcus kill him, but I would prefer that he doesn't enter any farther into Aro's aphotic world.

"What? He killed my mate and his own sister. You'll just let him live?" I could see that his anger was growing and I needed him to get calm before he said something that he didn't mean, not that it would bother me.

"Marcus look at Didyme." He looked at her and saw the sad look on her face. "You have to be a better person for her. I'm giving you both a second chance to be together, don't dwell on the past," I said.

"I know that Aro killed me, but I don't hate him and I don't want him dead. If you kill him it wouldn't help anything. I want to spend eternity together, not worrying about what he did so long ago. Athanasia is right, you shouldn't be like him." I could tell that he was pondering what he should do.

"Your right, I'm sorry... both of you." He looked at Didyme and I with a smile. "What do we do now?" I sighed and spoke.

"We will expose Aro and finish planning our trip to see the Cullen's." I turned away from them and walked into the castle. I could hear their foot steps behind me, informing me that they are following.

I kept walking until I reached the doors to the throne room. Before opening the doors I turned to Marcus and Didyme. I had a plan and I wanted Didyme to carry it out, it would be interesting to see the looks on everyone's faces when Aro's supposed to be dead sister shows up and greets them, as if she never died.

"I want Marcus to go first. Take your seat on your throne and act as you always have - empty - it will help with the next step to my plan. I will come inside and talk with you three about the Cullen's, wait a few minutes than walk in," I said to Didyme. "I want you to greet Aro and I will take it from there, okay?" We all agreed and proceeded to do as planned.

Marcus walked into the throne room with me behind him soon after. I struck up a conversation with the three "kings" about our plans to visit the Cullen's. Aro was - like everyone else - unaware of the surprise that he will be expecting. Right on time, the throne room doors opened and in walked Didyme. All eyes were on her, shocked and confused expressions were everywhere around the room. Shock for those who knew her and confusion for those who didn't. I felt my lips pull into a smile at the look on Aro's face.

"Hello Brother... It's been too long," Didyme said with a smile.

Chapter End~

I finally updated yay I know it's short and not that good but I had to finish this chapter, to get it out of the way.

review

:D


	7. Chapter 6 Aro

Chapter 6

I could see the shock and panic on Aro's face. In my opinion, it was quite comical too witness. I watched as Didyme kept a smile on her face as she stared at her traitor brother. Marcus kept his face blank, but I could see the glare that was presenting itself on his face.

"Didyme?" Aro asked. His expression looked ashen and he seemed nervous.

"Yes," Didyme confirmed his accusation. "I haven't seen you since... the day you killed me." I felt a little bad for Aro, everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head at his attempt to play dumb.

"There's no point in denying it, I forgive you," she said. The room was filled with complete and intense silence. I spoke next.

"Didyme dear, come here." I held out my hand as she walked to me. "Isn't she wonderful Aro? Just like in your memories."

"I don't understand," Aro said. He seemed to love irritating me on a regular bases.

"I brought her back to life and don't try to hide anything, Marcus already knows. With some persuasion from Didyme and I, he has decided not to kill you. I told you that I knew your secret, one touch is all it took; though I could have done it differently, I was curious as to how exactly your gift works. Regardless of what has happened I believe that it's best to move on, let's discuss our travel planes to see the Cullen's. Agreed?" I looked around and everyone nodded their heads. "Great, moving on. Where do the Cullen's live?"

"They live in Ireland. Their home is in a vacant area that is surrounded by trees." I nodded at the information that Demetri gave. I turned to Didyme and tugged on her hand to get her attention.

"Go," I said as I nodded towards a smiling Marcus. She nodded and walked over to him. "Aro we need to have a talk, let's go to your office." I watched him stand from his throne and walk, with Reneta in tow. "Alone." I gave Reneta a look, she understood and stayed back.

I let Aro lead the way to his office and I followed. He opened the door, gesturing for me too walk in first. I walked strait to the chair opposite from his desk. He took a seat in his chair and looked warily at me. "Why'd you do it Aro?" I asked calmly.

"They were going to leave, I couldn't allow that," he said.

"That doesn't matter, she is your sister and Marcus's mate. You ruined his life."

"I know, and because the loss of Didyme left Marcus nearly debilitated, I had taken supreme precaution with my wife and with Caius' wife to insure their safety, lest one of the wives die and leave Caius and myself in a similar state," His attitude, of toward speaking about his sisters death is causinge ire.

"Do you love your sister at all?" I know the answer to that. Yes.

"Of course, but-"

"But you want power and you'll destroy anyone who gets in the way," I said. "Well tell me something Aro, would you try to kill me?"

"No I wouldn't," he said looking down.

"And why is that... Hmm. Oh I know, because your scared of me, right?" I smirked at his blank expression. "I'm not here to take over or be evil, but I could if I want and that's why I am being so nice, giving you all a chance..." I stood up and walked to the door. "... But like the Volturi, I don't give second chances." I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Later during the day, we made the plan too run to the Cullen's house. I said that when we were there that I would be watching from the side lines, so if there was a fight the Volturi would get no help from me. Marcus and Didyme said that they would come, but I told them that they should quite the human blood and go for the animals instead. I did consider taking away the blood cravings altogether, but it only decreased it. We will be leaving next week.

I learned from Marcus that some of the Cullen's are gifted. There's Alice, she can see the future; Jasper is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him; Edward can read minds; Isabella is a mental shield; Renesmee can project her thoughts into another mind when she touches them with her palms. She also has the ability to enter any mind she wishes, even ones that are shielded like Bella's. A very talented family they were.

I also learned that there was another animal blood drinking family called the Denali's. I would also like to meet them; though my priority is the Cullen's, it would still be nice to make more friends.

I let go of my power shield, too allow Alice to see our arrival. I used my powers to only permits gifts to be used if it isn't harmful to me. Soon they will know that we are coming.

Chapter End~

I'm sorry I know it's not that good but the next chapter will be of Alice's vision.

review :D


	8. Chapter 7 Decision made

Chapter 7

Alice POV

I was in Jasper and my room, going through our closet for a new outfit to wear, when I was pulled into a vision.

Vision~

The Volturi stood before the family and the Denali's, in our back yard. It was similar too our last in counter; minus the wives, witnesses, their extra guard, and...Marcus? I could sense tension in the air, as a heated debate took place on the recruit of Bella, Edward, Jasper, Kate, Renesmee, Eleazar, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and myself. They want to take away all of those who are gifted, as well as the wolves.

Of course we decline, causing a line of growls and hiss to soon be exchanged. I watched as Felix stepped forward, then there was another growl; it came from someone else. We all turned our attention to the person. It was a women - surprisingly even more beautiful than a vampire - with Marcus and another women accompanying her.

I've never seen someone like her before, and eerily you felt both frighten and safe with her.

"There will be no fighting, Aro." She turned to the leading Volturi "king". He nodded and they all backed down. She turned her attention to us and gave a breath taking smile. "Hello, I'm Athanasia."

Vision end~

I gasped and felt arms go around me; instantly I knew it was Jasper.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" he rushed out, trying to get me too explain my vision. I turned to him and grabbed his hand, leading him down stairs.

"Family meeting!" I yelled out as we walked into the dinning room. Soon the family flooded in.

"What's this about Alice?" Carlisle asked, concerned with what could be so important that I called a meeting. I thought one word, 'Volturi'. Edward snapped his head in my direction.

"The Volturi are coming," Edward hissed. I let him watch my vision play out. I could see everyone go tense.

"Why?" Esme asked."We haven't done anything to cause a necessary visit." I spoke to Edward in my thoughts, 'Maybe their coming to see how Renesmee turned out. She finally stopped growing' I thought. That made Edward growl.

"No," he said. Everyone looked between us. 'I'm just saying Edward, that could be the reason for their visit'. "I don't want them near her again."

"Can you two explain whats going on to the rest of us who can't read minds," Emmett whined out. I took a deep unneeded breath and began the explanation of my vision and my opinion for the reason of the whole visit. When I finished, Carlisle spoke.

"Do you know who this women is, Athanasia?" I shook my head in a negative.

"You said she stopped a fight from breaking out?" Jasper asked me; I nodded. "Marcus was with her, along with another women... maybe he left the Volturi?" he pondered. Edward shook his head.

"Impossible. Aro would never allow that, Marcus is bounded to the Volturi. He is kept loyal by Chelsea, under orders made by Aro himself," he said. Jasper sighed.

"Well, you never know. This Athanasia in Alice's vision could have something to do with it," Carlisle spoke. "What did Marcus look like?"

"Surprisingly, he looked happy," I explained. "We're used to seeing him all depressed and dead like, but for the first time he seemed bright and along with the other women, his eyes were changing color. They looked orange."

"He changed his diet? Why?" Bella asked.

"Not sure; though everything seems to center around this one women." I shrugged.

"We should just be prepared," Rosalie added. We all agreed and ended the meeting on that note. Carlise went to call the Denali's.

We all sat in the living room, minus Carlisle who was on the phone in his office. I checked the future, for any other decisions the Volturi are making and came up blank. I went into panic and knew that Jasper could feel my emotions.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked, and everyone turned their attention too us. I shook my head and tried again. 'Edward, I can't see anything else involving the Volturi, besides the vision you already saw' I rushed out in my thoughts.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"What?" Carlise asked as he walked into the room. I looked up at him.

"Besides the first vision I had - which I told you all about - I can't see any other decisions being made. It's like their gone from the future, but I know their not because of my last vision." Carlisle frowned.

"Do you think they can block your visions?" he asked.

"I don't see how, I mean what about my last vision?" Jasper held me to his side and kissed my head.

"What if they are blocking everything else, and let you see what they wanted you too?" Emmett asked. We all turned to him. I swear Emmett is a case study, he can be smart when he wants, but he's usually an idiot. "What?"

"Nothing Em," Rosalie sighed. "He may be right though...what if," she answered with a shrug.

We soon went into discussing strategy. Jasper had it all planned out for us to follow, we just needed too explain everything too the Denali's when they arrived tomorrow. Everyone went into their own conversations and I noticed that Renesmee has been really quiet. She stood up and walked out side, so I followed.

"Do you think life would be easier for the family, if I didn't exist?" she asked as I approached her. I heard the family stop talking and listen in.

"Never," I said. "You mean the world too us. We would die...again, if it means keeping you safe." She shook her head.

"That's what I mean, I don't want any of you to risk your lives for me," she cried. "This is all my fault."

"Stop! It's not your fault. Regardless if you were here or not the Volturi would still be after us. We're a big coven and a pretty gifted one as well." I nudged her and she smiled.

"I guess." She sighed. "I miss Jake."

"He'll be back tomorrow, you know he has duties to attend to."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go inside." I looked up at her and smiled. Sadly my niece is taller than me.

Inside the family watched us walk in. No one said a word. Obviously Emmett couldn't take the silence.

"Hey shorty. When will this confrontation take place?" He said. I rolled my eyes and pouted; I'm 4'10, that's short, we get it. Jeez.

"On the day, that the sun comes out," I said.

"When is that?" Esmee asked.

"Saturday." They all gasped.

"This Saturday?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "But it's Sunday, that means we have about a week."

"I know," I sighed.

"Well good thing the Denali's and the pack are coming tomorrow," Bella said.

"Yeah and then what?" Renesmee asked.

"We prepare and we wait," Carlisle said.

But what do we wait for? Death?

Chapter end~

Review

:D


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting

Chapter 8

Marcus' POV~

I sat on my throne with Didyme standing beside me, as we await Athanasia's next order. I could honestly say that I'm very happy that she walked through those doors the first day of her arrival; things seemed too have changed for the better. Didyme and myself no longer feed from humans, and with the help of Athanasia our thirst is most manageable for us now.

Soon - with quick movement - sister stood in front of us with a long black bag on her back. It was shaped weird though it seemed of importance to her. We stood out of respect for the women who created our kind and could easily demolish us.

"Are we prepared and ready to depart?" she asked keenly. I smiled at her audible excitement and happy expression. Though she is not related to me by blood, I feel a connection between us, a sort of brother- sister bond.

"Yes, we may leave now," I said. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Than lets go. There's no need for us too prolong our visit." She turned and walked threw the doors with the rest of us in tow. We walked out of the castle threw the front; with it being dark out, we would not be exposing ourselves to the humans. It would also seem suspicious if a large group of "people" were seen walking out of the Volterra castle.

Sister led us to the woods nearest to the castle, and as soon as we were sure that no humans could find or see us, we went into a sprint - running all the way to the Cullen residence. Unlike in the past I will try to restore my friendship with Carlisle and hopefully he and his family will trust and forgive me. "Trust and forgiveness is earned brother," Athanasia said, obviously reading my thoughts.

"I know," I sighed.

Carlisle's POV~ (when the Denali's and the pack arrives)

The family and I sat in the living room, waiting for the arrival of the Denali's and the pack. The first to arrive is the pack. I opened the door - allowing them to enter. After our greetings, we walked into the living room were the rest of the family was.

I took my seat next to Esme - putting her hand in mine and giving a smile. Turning my attention to the pack members I spoke.

"We may have a problem, but I will not say what it is until the remainder of our guest arrive." I could see the questions in their eyes.

"Could you at least give a hint of what this is about, Dr. Fang?" Jacob asked. I looked at Edward, Alice, and then Jasper. All three nodded in unison.

"The Volturi," I said decidedly.

"You mean those freaky bloodsucking leeches." It wasn't a question, just a statement. I nodded my head. "What do they want now?"

"We aren't sure, but we believe that they are coming to see Renesmee," Esme said.

"Never. I won't let them touch her," Jacob sneered.

"Agreed," Edward put in. I could tell that Jacob was communicating with Edward through his mind.

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked. Out of all the pack members, Seth gets along with the family best. Surprisingly that includes Rosalie; though she dislikes the wolves, Seth seems too be an exception.

"At the moment we are waiting for the Denali's to get here, so that we can explain everything in more detail," Jasper said. The pack agreed and entered separate conversations.

Ten minutes later a car was heard - coming in the direction of our house, from the main road. Instantly I knew it was our good friends and extended family. I stood and walked to the door, too great them. I watched as the car turned into our driveway. Everyone exited the car and walked to the house.

"Carlisle, it's good too see you," Tanya greeted. I smiled at her.

"And it's good too see you as well..." I looked at everyone else. "All of you." I walked with them to the living room.

"What's going on...?" Carmen asked. "Everyone seems tense."

"Uh... Yes. Alice had a vision of the Volturi visiting. We called everyone here to ask if you would all stand by us?" Edward questioned. With out hesitation, they all agreed.

"Should I inform the pack in la push?" Jacob asked.

"No there's no need. Let us explain," I suggested.

From there Alice explained her vision the same way she had before, but in greater detail. Our guest payed close attention to her words. After; we began to strategize tactics for the upcoming conflict. I hope it doesn't come to a fight, but I will do anything I need to, to protect my family.

Jasper's POV~(Now)

Time has gone by since our guest arrived. It's already Saturday, the day we have been planning for - the possible battle that could take place. If one happens to break out, we will be prepared. It was getting close to their arrival time; three twelve, and we moved outside to the backyard were Alice's vision took place. Carlisle stood in the front, with Jacob and Emmett flanking his right and Edward and I on his left. Our mates and the remainder of the pack members and Denali's were behind us.

The time was now three ten, giving us two minutes left. 'Can you hear them?' I asked Edward in my mind. I looked to see him nod his head. Two minutes went by quick, until we were face to face with the Volturi.

"Hello Carlisle, old friend," Aro said. His emotions showed that he was nervous, angry, jealous, and scared? 'Why would he be scared?' I asked Edward again. He whispered so only I could hear. "Athanasia," he said. I raised an eyebrow. 'This Athanasia must be dangerous if she scares Aro. But it's not only him, it's the entire Voulturi guard as well. Even Caius.' Edward nodded again. I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Hello Aro. What brings you to my home?" Surprising all of us by the small hostility, and apparent annoyance Carlisle showed towards Aro.

"I can see your a little bitter about our last... meeting," Aro smiled. "I hope in due time, you'll forgive me." By his emotions I could tell he was lying. Aro doesn't care about Carlisle's friendship, he only cares for the gifted family members he has. Edward nodded in agreement.

Edward's POV~

I listened to the Volturi's thoughts; such vulgar and angry thoughts, but I could also hear and see why they feared Athanasia. Creator of our kind? As well as wearwolfs and shape-shifters? I know for a fact that if she were to fight with the Volturi, we would all die. But by their thoughts, I know that wouldn't happen.

"Can you get to the point, please," I said. Aro turned to me and smiled.

"I'd advise you, to speak with respect," Caius spoke up. His face wore a fierce scowl.

"Ah... Young Edward, it's good to see you as well." I could feel my irritation radiate. "We're here to see young Renesmee." I could hear Jacob and Bella growl.

"You see her, anything else?" I quickly pressed. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder."Aro as you can see, Renesmee has stopped growing. Is there another reason why you are here?" Carlisle's voice was calm, but from his thoughts and Jasper's, I knew he was irritated.

"Our offer still stands." 'No matter how many times he asks, we will always say no.' Alice thought.

"That's up to them, Aro." 'And they'll just say no.' I smiled at Carlisle's thoughts, but frowned at Aro's. 'They will join, I won't allow another rejection. Either they join or-"

"Or what? Either we join or...?" I asked him. "You'll kill us? I thought you give people a choice. You did before and the answer will always be no."

"This time you don't have a choice." Caius gave a smug look, to Aro's outright bluntness. "I will spare everyone, if the gifted members of these two covens as well as the shapeshifters come with us." Everyone growled in opposition, causing his guard to growl in return.

"It seems they have spoken. We'd have to decline your alternative," Carlisle's voice held confidences. Just like in Alice's vision, the growling started. Felix stepped forward, then there was another growl. I knew who it belonged too, we all did. I turned my attention to her, as did the others. Marcus was behind her and so was another women - who from her thoughts I knew was Didyme, Marcus' mate.

"There will be no fighting, Aro," She said as she turned to the Volturi leaders. He nodded and they all backed down. She turned her attention to us and gave a kind smile. "Hello, I'm Athanasia." Then I noticed that I couldn't read her mind.

Athanasia's POV~

I could see that they were a little nervous to meet me, but there's no need for them to be. I stepped closer to them and outstretched my hand. They seemed to all stiffen in place, so I put my hand down. I turned to Jane; realizing that she was using her gift on them, but because of Bella's shield - I'm guessing - it's being blocked.

"Jane." She turned to me. I smiled and spoke with malice. "Stop trying to use your gift on others without needed reason. If you do, I'll use it on you." She nodded. I don't get these people, why are they so wicked.

"Athanasia?" Aro called. I looked at him with a bored expression. What now? "I was just getting them to join us."

"And?" I questioned. I dought, with every fiber in my being that they will agree. And by the looks they all wear, I'm correct.

"We've already said no Aro," Carlisle said. I know who each of them are, from Aro's memories; all except for the shifters.

"Is that so?" I asked him. "Why do you not want to?"

"He only wants the gifted, of us and the wolves. We wish to live our lives as we always have." I nodded.

"Carlisle, right?"

"Yes." I smiled at him and looked at every person around him. "No worries, but I would like to meet the child... Renesmee." The tension grew thicker and I could see the reluctance on his face.

"No!" A female yelled, Bella.

"I will not harm your child dear. Ella es bonita(She is beautiful)" I said in spanish. Renesmee stepped forward and smiled. "It is nice to meet you Renesmee."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you as well," she said shyly. "Are you... a new Volturi member?"

"...Never. It's just me." I heard Marcus and Didyme clear their throats. "And my brother and his mate." She looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?" I nodded. She hesitated then put her hand on my cheek. 'Please don't let them hurt my family.'

"Of course not," I whispered. I knew right away that I would protect all of them. I turned to Aro and Caius. "You two are the Volturi leaders, I have high expectancies for you. Do not let me down, understood?" They nodded. "Caius, I know what your thinking since you won't pry your eyes away from the wolves. No one is allowed to extinguish any species or to kill another in cold blood - killing should be done only in self defense of course, but do not try to destroy an entire species because of a grudge. A wearwolf tried to kill you, let it go Caius. I will end you without a second thought if you go against my words. Wearwolfs and shapeshifters- of all kinds- are to be left alone. Only I can decide their fate. That doesn't mean to seek out other creatures for power, do I make myself clear?"

"What?!" he asked. I glared at him, he dares raise his voice at me?

"I'm warning you Caius," I growled stepping away from Renesmee and closer to Caius. "I'm serious."

"Brother, she will not hesitate to end you," Aro said. I smirked at him.

"Also, if any of you harasses this family or any one else again, it means death." No one said a word. "I won't be returning to Volterra with you for now. I will visit soon thought, so leave... Now." They were gone in a flash. I turned to Renesmee and smiled. "How was that?"

"Great, thank you." I laughed; though she had an appearence that indicates she should be 18 - she was mignon with an innocent look. Almost like Alice, the pixie.

"Wow," Emmett said. "How did you do that?"

"Easy... Fear."

"But the Volturi aren't easily scared," Jasper said.

"I'll show you." I projected everything of my history, till now into their minds. After, they seemed to be stuck in utter shook. "Does that answer your questions?"

"Amazing, who would have thought that we would meet the creator of our kind," Eleazar said.

"It's nice to meet all of you. As you can see I wouldn't hurt any of you; unless you had injurious or immorl intent." I smiled. "But none of you do."

"No, we don't," Carlisle smiled. "Why don't you come into our home so we can talk more?" I nodded. At the moment I feel a brother sister bond between Carlisle and myself as well as Eleazar and myself. I followed them inside the house, with Marcus and Didyme behind me.

I should feel at ease and relaxed, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen sooner or later; And I know what.

Chapter end~

Review

:D


	10. Chapter 9 Introductions

Chapter 9

Athanasia's POV

We all walked into the Cullen house, it was sardanapalian - taking a seat on the couches, love seats, and the floor of their livingroom. Marcus and Didyme sat in a love seat, but I choose to stand. "Kids don't be rude, let Athanasia have a seat," Esme scolded. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's fine Esme, I rather stand." I look around the room and spoke again. "I know the names of the Cullen's and Denali's, but not the rest. How about we all introduce ourselves..."

The introductions were given and I learned everyone's names.

Cullen's:

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Anne Platt Everson Cullen

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

(Isabella) Bella Marie Swan Cullen

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

(Mary) Alice Brandon Cullen

Emmett McCarty Cullen

Jasper Whitlock Hale

Rosalie Lillian Hale

Denali's:

Tanya Denali

(Katrina) Kate Denali

Garrett Denali

Eleazar Denali

Carmen Denali

Quileute Shifters:

Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

Quil Ateara

Embry Call

I could tell each of their personalities from the way they spoke - some with respect and kindness while others... not so much. Rosalie and Leah were similar; though I could see they would hate to hear that, but it's true. Both are bitter because of their past, and even if its imponderable to me at the moment, I knew that it was conjured from a betrayal. Something that they want everyone to believe their over.

Being me I just let it go, 'Grin and bear it' I sighed to myself. "What's it like living in a big family?" I asked. I was really curious of the way they lived, it was as if they were human - if not for the hard skin, inhuman like beauty, blood drinking, icy temperature, and the fact that they had no heart beat and unnatural stillness.

"I won't say it's easy...we have our problems and arguments, but it's worth it," Esme concluded, tenderly watching her family.

"Well said," Carlisle praised, admiring his beautiful wife.

"I don't see why we should tell you," Rosalie cut in. "I mean I get your our creator, but your not welcome here. Your the very reason why we are the monsters we all are. Why didn't you just destroy all vampires when you had the chance-" Emmett covered her mouth, sending me an apologetic look. Her little rant didn't phase me, I've heard it all before.

"Sorry about aunty Rose, she can be a stuck up bitch sometimes," Remesmee whispered, though everyone heard, causing Rosalie to growl in anger as she tried removing Emmett's hand from her mouth.

"It's nothing personal, she's just not good with change. She wasn't to fond of Bella at first," Edward defended. I could feel the tension and nerves accumulate around the room. Did they believe that I would be angry and try to kill her?

"Relax, I'm not angry," I chided. "I guess I didn't make it clear enough before... I'm not going to cause anyone harm, whatsoever. I'm not a violent person, I like to talk out my problems. Her remarks didn't bother me because I've heard it all before and than some." I saw the relief on everyone's face, especially Emmett's. "Obviously your angry for a reason; why?"

"This existence forbids me from having something I want, besides Emmett," She frowned. I looked into her gold eyes and grimaced. The look was quite sad and pained.

"And what's that?" A part of me knew the answer.

"Children." Children... Something many want, but not all can have. I felt bad. I could make it possible, but... "I want children. To grow old and see my grandchildren, but it's not possible."

"Maybe," I hesitated unsure of what to say next.

"Maybe?" Carlisle asked. "You can make her human?"

I sighed. "No." Rosalie scowled at me.

"I thought you had all of these amazing powers? Why can't you?"

"Rose stop," Emmett said in warning, from the irritation that was evident on my face.

I ignored her has I watched Alice go into a vision. Looking into her mind I could see the Volturi having a discussion. Aro looked annoyed at Caius, as he ranted on about allowing me to rule them. Aro stopped him by saying if they wanted to live that they must obey me. Overall they seemed to be behaving themselves. Honestly I would love for Caius to try something out of line, giving me a good reason to destroy him; not that his existence isn't reason enough.

I could care less who dislikes me. When you've lived as long as I have, you tend to get used to people's crude comments. I've lived most of my life alone; having only two friends who I lost to death. I don't count the men I spent nights with - I got around. But I've never been in love. Either it was with a human or not, it didn't matter I just made sure in the end that they never remembered me, and that's a personal part of my life. I'm not even sure that I'm aloud to fall in love.

I didn't need to be informed of Rosalie's attitude to newcomers, I already know. She has a look in her eyes that tell all, you just have to be observant.

I heard Alice and Edward chuckle at her vision. "It's weird seeing the Volturi show fear. But I must admit its quite funny," Alice giggled as did I.

"Do you mind sharing your story?" I asked with a big grin.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned. They all looked at me in ravelment.

"I mean the story of the human who was destined to be a vampire." They all seemed to understand now. It was agreed that Bella should tell her story. She was the human that changed the lives of seven vampires and sparked an interest from the head of the Volturi and all known Aro.

It took twenty minutes to convince her to tell, and with some help from Jasper, sending her a wave of calm and confidence she began. The story was a little long, she gave details of her feelings and certain events that made a big influence on her life. Some of the others would add to it. Overall it was an interesting story, and you would think its from a book.

By the end I pondered what to say next. I know how the Volturi can get, but it was still shocking. I can't believe that Aro thought that any of them would join after they killed Renesmee. It's absolutely absurd.

"Well, that was...I'm not shocked; I know of Aro's eerie fascination with collecting gifted vampires, but for him to try and divulse your family, with such little care. It's a good thing none of them are hear, because I would pulverize and levigate each of them with my bare hands," I growled menacingly. I could only guess how my eyes look.

Renesmee's POV

I stared at Athanasia - eyes wide, black, and crazed as she growled with menace. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared for my life, but I just knew she wouldn't harm me or my family. I grabbed her hand and tried calming her. Uncle Jasper already took a shot at it with no luck. Her temperature was changing from icy cold to scorching hot, causing me to remove my hand and step away.

"Sister...Get a hold on yourself, your scaring everyone," Marcus intervened. At his voice her eyes snapped to him. She looked really angry and frightening, more so than a vampire; it's like watching a real demon. Jacob moved over to me and brought me to my parents, against my will. I wanted to help her, she was out of it; more like possessed. I quickly stood up and went over to her, putting a hand on her cheek, showing what she looked like and the expressions everyone wore. I bet aunt Rose will think again before she makes another rude comment.

We watched as she blinked her eyes causing them to return to their normal greyish silver. She looked at me and frowned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, her voice full of sorrow and regret. I shook my head.

"Glad to know your with us again," Didyme added. I nodded in agreement, as did everyone else.

"Are you alright dear?" Grandma Esme asked in concern. This question made us all focus, awaiting her answer.

"I'm not sure...It was so weird. I could hear everyone at first, but I couldn't give a response. And soon it was as if i was some where else. But anything here, I couldn't see," she frowned in confusion. "I was mostly in complete and utter oblivion."

"Has this ever happened before?" Grandpa Carlisle asked her. She hesitated then nodded her head.

"But...it's only happened once and never like that. Anyway, I'm sorry for scaring all of you."

"It's fine Athanasia," Grandpa said with a smile.

"Thank you, you guys should all just call me Athan. I know my name can be a mouth full." I nodded.

"Call me Nessie," I insisted.

For the next couple of hours, we spent time sharing information about ourselves; things like favorite color, likes and dislikes. Though I've just met her today, Athan is like the bestfriend and sister I never had. Everyone seems to like her - besides aunt Rosalie. I noticed Leah's dislike of her before, but now they seem to get along well. Only if aunt Rose was that easy. I was never told of her past. The family (mostly aunt Rose) didn't see it appropriate for a child to hear.

My grandparents insisted on the three (Marcus, Didyme, and Athan) of them to stay with us for awhile, and of course everyone agreed; minus one. The excitement bubbled up in me until I was jumping up and down in the middle of the livingroom with aunt Alice. Uncle Jasper attempted to control our emotions, but it became difficult as he tried keeping himself from joining us. I guess our emotions are too strong. But with the help of Athan we calmed down. And he gave her a thankful look.

It's gonna be great having her here.

Chapter End~

It's not to long, but I really needed to update.

Review

:D


	11. Chapter 10 Cross

Chapter 10

Athanasia's POV~

When you choose to stay in a house full of vampires, it's reasonable to expect some sort of animalistic behavior. Though I knew the Cullen's weren't like that, I still unrealistically awaited for there predictor side to arise, but it hasn't. While I'm not so surprised I still feel astonishment towards them.

They live in a permanent residence here, the younger Cullen's go to high school, while Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and Esme works from home. Their like your average family, and I envy them. They seem so filled with contentment. But I'm proud of them, it's good to know that not all vampires are the same.

The shifters are great of course. They have always been my least problematic created species. In truth, they have also been my favorite. I'm not saying that they are all good, but at least the majority live to protect and save humans, to my surprise again.

"Athan?" I turned my attention to Marcus. He wore a look of worry.

"Yes?" I questioned. He smiled.

"You were zooned out, had me worried for a minute there." I laughed at his relief. I'm supposed to be the older sister.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around, no one was in the living room with us.

"Esme and Didyme are in the garden. Carlisle is still at work, and everyone else is at school." I nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But I think I'll go out."

"Where?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure. I'll be back soon." I stood up and left the house. I got in my car and drove out of the drive way. I wasn't positive as to where I wanted to go, but I knew what I was going to do.

I parked the car outside of a bar. My outfit was nice enough; jeans, boots, and a sleeveless shirt. On a human it would be plain, but for me - an immortal with inhuman beauty - it looked great. I walked inside and took a seat at the bar. Today I'll find a guy to spend a few nights with.

All eyes were on me and I felt a little uncomfortable, but that's a price to to pay for being beautiful. I felt movement behind me, until the person sat down. He didn't even pay me much attention like the others and when I looked at him I was shocked by his beauty; he had raven black hair with a silver streak in the front, flawless features and from what I could see threw his clothes the body of a god.

Was this even possible? How could a human look better than a vampire? How could he have beauty like...Me. I openly gaped at him, until he turned to me - making me look away.

"I already caught you staring. Why look away?" he spoke in the most amazing voice I've ever heard. I didn't even know what to say; that's rare for me. This man, this stranger, has rendered me speechless by just his voice - his amazing voice.

"Uh...Uh..." I looked into his eyes and almost fainted: his iris were purple. Why me? In all my many years on this earth, no man has ever caught my eye, ever.

"Can't speak?" he teased. I gained back my confidence, rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Of course I can." My voice was a little weak. Great. What happened to confidence.

"So I see." He smirked."What's your name beautiful?" I blushed. Damn.

"Athanasia," I answered. I saw his eyes light up.

"Thē Athanasia?" I was confused. Has he heard of me? I've kept a low profile for a while now.

"You know of me?" I asked.

"Only for the last one thousand years," he whispered in my ear. I gulped. At that moment I wanted to jump him.

"One thousand years?" My eyes went wide.

"Give or take. Our kind think of you like royalty, but there is one family who disagree."

"Wait, what? Our kind? Your like me and there are others." I looked at him.

"Yes, but your still unique to the world. We are only alike in the sense that we are both immortal. You have a power like no other. We think of you like a god."

"But I'm not and I don't wish to be compared to God or Gods."

"I understand," he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Você é linda(you're beautiful)" he said in Portuguese.

"Obrigada(thank you)," I said in return. He gave big smile and stood up bring me with him. I was confused when he pulled me out the door and to my car.

"Keys." He stuck out his hand. I gave him the keys and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he closed the door, walking around and getting in. To say I was confused was an understatement.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. He was quiet for a few minutes as he sped down the road.

"Why did you go to the bar?" he leaned over to me as we pulled up to a dark green house.

"Uh...Well, to find a guy to...you know," I couldn't finish as I was confused with why I was telling him any way. He came around and opened my door.

"To have sex right?" I was taken aback by his bluntness. Looking into his eyes, all I could do was tell the truth.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well then," he picked me up bridal style. "I can help you with that." He ran quickly into the house and into a big bedroom. Laying me down, he climbed on top straddling me.

"Any objections?" I looked up at him and caved.

"No," I said.

"Good." He kissed my neck. Damn I think I love him.

Carlisle's POV~

I entered the house after a long day at work, to find everyone sitting in the living room. I could sense the tension and worry around the room. I put my jacket away and put my brief case down.

"What's going on?" I asked warily. Esme walked over and kissed my cheek.

"We're all worried about Athan. She won't answer her phone," she told me. I nodded in understanding. I would be worried if I didn't know where one of my family members were. I looked around the room and like me, everyone was worried as well. Renesmee looked very upset that her friend wasn't hear.

"How long has it been?" I questioned, taking a seat next to Esme.

"About ten hours. She left around eight o' six this morning, and said she would be back soon,"Marcus answered. I sighed.

"Let's just be patient and wait for her return. Athan is older than any of us - and more than capable of fending for herself." My voice held weak authority as I was so obviously worried. I looked at my watch, it said six-thirty. "It's only six-thirty."

"I know, I just want to make sure she is okay. She's like a sister; no she is my sister at least in mind and spirit. Athan has done for us-" he pointed to himself and Didyme. "more than anyone has."

"I understand, but still let's have faith and wait for her to come home. We can't dictate her, she can do anything she wishes and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know," Marcus sighed. "I know."

Athanasia's POV~

I rolled over and sat up. What time was it anyway? I looked next to me at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was twelve-thirteen a.m. I know that everyone must be worried, I didn't even call. I grabbed my phone from the table and dialed Marcus.

"Hello, Sister?" his voice was frantic. I sighed. Dang.

"Yes, relax. I am fine." I heard him sigh in relief at the same time that I heard Didyme and the Cullen's saying hello. Well I didn't hear Rosalie say hello.

"Where are you?"

"Not sure," I breathed and looked beside me, realizing that I'm still in this guys bed - his arms around my waist and a smile on his face.'Hey,' he whispered.

"Who was that?" I guess he didn't whisper low enough; Marcus heard.

"A guy," I answered coolly.

"A guy?" Didyme asked as she took the phone.

"Yeah."

"Is he cute?" I could picture the smirk on her face.

"Better." I chuckled when she said, "I bed he's good in bed, right?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Aww, well when are you coming home?" The stranger, who's name I didn't even know mouthed, 'Stay the night.' I nodded. For some reason I couldn't say no.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Next time please call. Marcus was about to do a search for you."

"I thought I was the older sister?"

"So did I, but can't blame him right? You would be worried if it was vice versa." She was right.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Tell everyone hi for me. I gotta go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"So..." the stranger said. I stared at him.

"What's your name ?" I asked.

"Angel Cross," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and moved back, looking down at him. "I like to be called Cross though. Don't forget." I nodded. How does he do it? I have never felt to vulnerable around anyone.

"Okay...Cross," I caught myself. "Tell me about yourself."

"I have family, but travel alone, my favorite color is red..." he touched my hair,"pink..." he stared into my eyes, "I come from England, but I traveled a lot and spent most of my time in Brazil and Italy." he smiled and kissed me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I like when your eyes turn pink. That's the original color right." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I told you that our kind knows of you. We all have dark purple eyes, but mines are lighter than the others. You have pink eyes and you chose to make them silver-ish grey."

I lie down beside him with a smile. I realized that for the first time, I enjoyed being with a man; If you know what I mean. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked in confusion. I kept laughing until I eventually stopped.

"I think I love you," I said seriously. I couldn't look at him, so I placed my arm over my eyes.

"Look at me," he urged. I shook my head no. "Please," he begged. I wanted to resisted, but to no luck - I did as told.

"I love you too," he said softly. "I can't explain it. There is just this feeling that we are made for eachother."

"The sparks," I thought about it. "I guess we're mates, huh?"

"Definitely."

Chapter End~

Review

:D


	12. Chapter 11 Explanations

Chapter 11

I sat at the table in the kitchen and stared at Cross with a grin on my face. I haven't felt this happy since...well I've never been this happy. We had spent the last four days together. He took me out on each day, doing a variety of activities for our amusement.

I knew I loved him, but how much? We were mates - soul mates - two halves of a whole. And yet I wasn't sure on how deep that love ran. I tried picturing life without him and the thought alone almost killed me. I couldn't let him go now, but what's his feelings for me? Does he feel the same?

I thought on all the things we've done together so far; all the love making, the picnic at the park, the trip to the amusement park, the at home cuddling as we watched movies. There is also the most important thing...he says he loves me and won't let me forget it.

"Here you go, enjoy," Cross said as he put my breakfast in front of me.

"Obrigada(thank you)," I said in Portuguese. He gave a smile as I ate.

"So, I've been thinking."

"About?" I was a bit curious of what's been on his mind.

"I want to meet your friends and family," he said. I put my fork down and looked up at him. 'Why?' I thought in his mind. I sometimes use telepathy on him when I don't wish to speak out loud.

"I want their approval. Don't you have a brother?" I nodded. "I think it's fair."

"I don't know," hesitation in my voice. He looked into my eyes and kissed me.

"Please sweetheart," he whispered on my lips. I sighed and nodded again. How could I resist his god like charm.

"That's unfair. You dazzled me."

"Dazzled?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, I got the word from a friend of mine. She told me her story and said that her husband always dazzles her. I could tell by the look on her face that she would have blushed, if she were human." Bella.

"Ah, that explains it." He kissed my nose. "We should get dressed."

"What for?"

"We're going to get approved of."

"We don't need approval to fall in love." I grabbed his hand. "It can't be changed."

"Yes, but you remember the era we come from. I may not have married and I may not be a virgin, but I respect the women I'm with and no one compares to you. Why should I not prove it to your loved ones." My eyes were wide in disbelieve.

"Okay," I sighed. "I guess, maybe your right."

"Always am." I slapped his chest making him laugh.

"And I can't believe you mentioned being with other women in your little speech." I smiled. Cross kissed my hands and face multiple times.

"I didn't mean it in any type of way."

"I know...we should get ready. Come on." I dragged him up the stairs to get dressed.

Cross and I stepped out of my car. I saw the front door open and the whole Cullen family, as well as my brother and sister. I wasn't nervous - nervous is how you feel at an interview or live performance. I was scared. Scared that no one would except us together, scared that I would lose a family and friends. It was easier when I was alone. How could you miss what you never had? But now that I do, it would hurt a hell of a lot to lose it. But Cross is my main priority; if they couldn't except him, they couldn't except us, and I would have to choose him. He is my life now. And without your life...your just dead.

"Athan!" I was being embarrassed by non other than Renesmee. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Nessie." I hugged her tight, without hurting her.

"Why haven't you called or answered your phone?" I heard Marcus ask. I looked up at him. His expression was one of worry.

"Relax Marcus. I'm older than you remember? Nothing could have happened to me." I smiled. You could feel the tension - that I just realized existed - disappear. I was very much relieved.

"Its good to see that your okay, dear," Esme commented. I nodded a thank you to her.

"Yes. Let's take this inside, shall we?" Carlisle instructed.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked. Every male stepped in front of their mates protectively; though Carlisle was less aggressive making it more as though her were blocking Esme and not tense for a fight. I looked over at Cross, he seemed a little lost in thought.

"Oh right. That's Angel Cross, but he prefers Cross," I introduced him. I really wasn't enjoying this.

"Why is he here?" she questioned more hostile this time.

"He's with me. Is that a problem?" I didn't want to argue with Rosalie, but she made it all too easy, and quite hard to resist. Emmett grabbed her hand and began whispering in her ear. What ever he said calmed her down a bit. I wonder what he said. Then I saw a look of disgust - changing my mind instantly.

"Welcome. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," he said kindly. "And this is Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Bella and Edward; their daughter Renesmee, Jacob Black, and Marcus and Didyme. My family. You already know Athanasia, of course."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Goddess has told me about you all," Cross said with a smile. Every look they gave seemed cautious and measuring. I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation.

"Goddess?" Didyme asked. I shook my head in denial.

"That's what I call her. Beautiful isn't she?" I can't believe he said that. I hit his arm. "What? It's true."

"Can we go inside please?" I grabbed his hand and followed everyone inside. After we all took a seat, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"We're all confused. Could you please explain." I sighed, but told them everything, leaving out the details of our time together. They were all stunned and surprised.

"I love Athanasia. It was my idea to meet you all because, your her family and I want your acknowledgment," Cross added. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," Esme exclaimed happily. I had to admit, I was pretty surprised when we received everyone's happy approval. Well, minus Rosalie. She said nothing and ignored everyone.

"So what's the plan?" Marcus questioned. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He means will you live with Cross?" Edward explained. I nodded in understanding.

"No. I'd prefer him living with us. I've been thinking about working."

"Where?" Alice asked.

"The hospital. I could be a doctor or a nurse?" I trailed of at the looks I was receiving. "What?"

"Do you know anything about being a doctor?" Emmett smirked in amusement.

"With powers like mine, I can teach myself." I laughed at the funny look Carlisle gave me. "Don't worry Carl, I won't out do you. I promise." That seemed to loosen him up, as he chuckled.

"I hope not," he joked.

After conversing for what felt like hours, I went into my guest room with Cross to lay down. I felt the bed dip next to me and arms go around my waist. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"I never asked, but what languages do you know? Besides portuguese," I asked.

"Well I don't know that many...Spanish, Italian, French, and German. Mostly European languages. I know Portuguese from Portugal as well as Brazil." I nodded. "You?" I sighed.

"I tend to learn languages easily, but I block most languages - unless I need to speak it."

"So every language?" I nodded.

"In a way, I could know all languages, but I choose not to. Am I confusing you?"

"No, I understand." He kissed my hair and breathed in my scent. I loved this man and all it took was one look, one kiss and the best night of my life. "Goodnight Goddess," he whispered as I closed my eyes.

My dream was amazing. I saw myself with Cross and the family surrounding something; that's right, their my family now. I'm not sure how they view me, but that's fine. We all wore smiles. I got a better look to see a sleeping baby, no babies. They were twins with black hair like Cross and they shared his eyes with a tinge of pink. Each child had both of our features and a red streak in their head. It was surprising how perfectly identical they looked.

I opened my eyes and looked at Cross' sleeping form. We have been together for all of four days and yet I was dreaming of our children. I love him more than my life, but wasn't it too soon to have these dreams? Did I want children? Yes, if their his.

What do I do?

Chapter End~

Review

:D


End file.
